Dragon Aspects
Dragon Aspects (aka Great Aspects or simply Aspects) are leaders of five dragonflights, and were proto-drakes altered by the titans as a reward for defeating the proto-drake known as Galakrond. / World of Warcraft: Dawn of the Aspects: Part I, e-book by Richard A. Knaak The titans empowered the five dragons, each with specific powers, to lead the major dragonflights and watch over ancient Kalimdor and its evolutionTribunal of Ages (at the time, the sole continent of Azeroth). After the end of Patch 4.3 The Aspects are drained of their power when they use the Dragon Soul to destroy Deathwing. It may be assumed that these powers could be restored it is unknown how. The last spark of the Aspect`s power resides in the Heart of the Aspects Mounts and the Soul of the Aspects pets. It may be possible to transfer these powers back but it has never been tried. The Dragon Aspects * Nozdormu, the Timeless One *: The massive bronze dragon chosen by Aman'Thul to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. * Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder *: The red leviathan chosen by Eonar to safeguard all life on the world. * Ysera, the Dreamer *: The lithe green dragon, and Alexstrasza's younger sister, chosen by Eonar to watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, the Emerald Dream. * Malygos, the Spell-Weaver - Original *: The blue dragon chosen by Norgannon as the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. ** Kalecgos, the Spell-Weaver - New **: After Malygos was defeated, Kalecgos was chosen by the Blue Dragonflight to replace Malygos.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects * Neltharion, the Earth-Warder - Original *: The mighty black wyrm chosen by Khaz'goroth and given dominion over the earth and the deep places of the world. He was driven mad by the whisperings of N'Zoth/Old Gods and managed to drive the Blue Dragonflight to near extinction. He is now known as Deathwing. *:It is unclear whether the remaining Aspects will choose a replacement for Neltharion. Due to the Aspects being drained of their power at the end of Patch 4.3.0, this is unlikely. The most likely outcome is a power struggle amongst the Black Dragonflight resulting in a new leader for the flight, but not a Dragon Aspect. Possible Dragon Aspects * Murozond *:It is questionable as to whether Murozond counts as a Dragon Aspect, as he is the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight, a major flight of Dragons, and he is the future, corrupted version of the current Aspect of the Bronze Dragonflight, Nozdormu. The Aspects in World of Warcraft All of the Aspects appear in one form or another, but were not seen until the 2nd expansion: *Malygos was the first Aspect confirmed to appear in Wrath of the Lich King. He is the boss of the Eye of Eternity within the Nexus, the homebase of the Blue Dragonflight, on the island of Coldarra in the Borean Tundra. Malygos led his dragonflight in a war against all mortal spellcasters, believing that magic was running amok throughout the world because of mortals' reckless use of its powers. Malygos can be killed by players, thus making him the first of the Dragon Aspects to die. **Kalecgos was later chosen by the Blue Dragonflight to replace Malygos, and represents them during the Dragon Soul raid as the "Aspect of Magic". *Alexstrasza appears in humanoid form at the Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight. The Red Dragonflight appears to be at the forefront in defending the mortal races in the Nexus War against Malygos and the Blue Dragonflight, both in keeping with their charge to preserve life and honoring Alexstrasza's agreement with Rhonin that the races of those who had freed her from the Dragonmaw clan would not come to harm. Alexstrasza aids the players in the battle against Malygos in the Eye of Eternity. She also appears at Angrathar the Wrathgate in dragon form after the conclusion of the Veteran of the Wrathgate quest chain. *Ysera appears at the Emerald Dragonshrine in Dragonblight. Lord Itharius, brother of her consort Eranikus, has been sent as her ambassador to Alexstrasza's Wyrmrest Accord. She later appears at Mount Hyjal under the World Tree Nordrassil with the Cataclysm expansion. *Nozdormu appears briefly during at the Bronze Dragonshrine. Chronormu (alias Chromie) is Nozdormu's ambassador to the Wyrmrest Accord. *Deathwing appears (as Neltharion) in humanoid form in a flashback in the Prison of Yogg-Saron in Ulduar, during a vision showing the creation of the Dragon Soul. He makes his full return in Cataclysm as the main antagonist, and will be second of the original Dragon Aspects to die as of Patch 4.3. Nalice is Deathwing's ambassador to the Wyrmrest Accord. During a Q&A session at Blizzcon 2008 on October 11, 2008, a question was asked as to whether Deathwing will ever be seen within World of Warcraft. The response, while vague, was positive, indicating that, at some unspecified future time, Deathwing would in fact appear in-world. He finally made his appearance (albeit as something of a cameo) in Ulduar, and is the main antagonist of the Cataclysm expansion. During the Lore section for Blizzcon 2010, Chris Metzen stated that Kalecgos will become the "new blue aspect." He did not explain how this would happen. Previously, the Titans gave a portion their power to each Dragon Aspect. This would imply that Norgannon, the Titan master magician could return as he was the Titan who gave Malygos his power. In Patch 4.3.0 During the final Deathwing encounter, the Dragon Aspects channel all their power into the Dragon Soul to finish him; when the cinematic plays we find out they no longer have their powers and are now mortal beings (As much as any dragons who can live for hundreths of millenia can be mortal), |date=4-Dec-2011 6:00PM }} shown through their humanoid forms losing the eye glow and, more noticeably, Nozdormu's pauldron being broken, leaking sand. Videos References External links Dec 4th 2011 at 6:00PM}} Jul 24th 2010 at 6:00PM}} de:Großdrachenaspekt es:Dragones Aspectos fr:Aspect pl:Dragon Aspect Kategooria:Dragons Kategooria:Eternals Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Dragonflights